La tumba de al lado
by Yunn Mello
Summary: Sakura siempre había sentido una necesidad de satisfacer su curiosidad. Por ello, a pesar de la vergüenza, decidió visitar la tumba vecina, pues no estaba segura de si alguien realmente vivía allí, encontrándose con una mirada vagamente familiar.


Hola. Una idea buena que algún día desarrollaré bien en un original (: Hope u like it.

**Resumen**: Sakura siempre había sentido una necesidad de satisfacer la curiosidad que su ser experimentaba. Por ello, a pesar de la vergüenza, decidió visitar la tumba vecina, pues no estaba segura de si alguien realmente vivía allí, encontrándose con una mirada vagamente familiar.

_NARUTO y sus personajes le petenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

Gracias por leer n_n Se aman a los reviews :3

* * *

><p><strong>La Tumba de al Lado<br>**

Desde que era una niña, Sakura se había caracterizado por una curiosidad tremenda. Más de una vez sus padres le dijeron, como broma, que eso la mataría (lejos estuvieron de imaginar que su predicción se tornaría realidad). Por eso mismo, una calurosa noche de verano, decidió visitar la tumba vecina de dónde nunca oía nada. En sí, supo que habían enterrado a algún mortal que había cumplido su condena en la Tierra un par de meses más tarde de ese acontecimiento. Pero se sorprendía por la falta de emotividad de sus familiares, pues ni una placa grabada con su nombre adornaba el sepulcro. Era un muerto más.

Cuando atravesó la capa de cemento que cubría ese pedazo de tierra, se sintió levemente agitada. Probablemente, si tuviera aún un cuerpo, su corazón hubiese latido con un ritmo impresionante. También, probablemente, sus mejillas se habrían tornado rojas por la vergüenza que pasaría gracias a su atrevimiento. Eso no podía suceder: Sólo era un alma sin carne.

Su primer vistazo fue la típica fosa vacía y oscura. Los restos de un ataúd teñido de algo que fue negro se distinguían entre los restos putrefactos. No había nada visible. Sakura se sintió decepcionada, no era la primera alma que huía de su hogar, negando su nueva realidad, para regresar al lugar donde había acontecido su vida. Más de una vez ella lo pensó, sin embargo la pasaba tan bien en el cementerio…

Repentinamente una mano sujetó, espectralmente, su brazo. Ella viró, asustada, cuando distinguió una oscura silueta que se estiraba hacía ella. Un resplandor rojizo surgía desde el rostro de ese ente, y una sonrisa rencorosa logró percibir gracias al brillo de unos dientes afilados.

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? –vociferó el ser con violencia, mientras apretaba el brazo de la chica. No tendría carne, pero su alma sentía el dolor de una forma más potente, pues su cuerpo era la armadura de su verdadera esencia.  
>- ¡No! ¡Detente! Duele – quejándose ella respondió, entre gemidos.<p>

Él la soltó, consciente del dolor que le causaba. Mirándola con desprecio salió desde las sombras, dejándose ver. Era un joven de, aproximadamente, la edad de Sakura. Sus cabellos negros caían en su rostro y su piel se mostraba morada. Era atractivo hasta cierto punto, pero sus gestos llenos de misantropía disminuían la luz que podría tener.  
>Sakura sonrió, reconociéndole de inmediato.<p>

- ¿Qué me miras? Morí en la batalla, ¿sí? Me fue imposible volver a mi estado normal, como si me hubiese trabado en este modo. Obviamente, como esto consumía todo mi chakra, morí –dijo, mitad enfadado y avergonzado.

Sakura comenzó a reír sonoramente. Sus carcajadas, probablemente, eran audibles hasta el sepulcro de los antiguos hokages.

- Sé que eras igual de curioso que yo y querías saber que había después de la muerte, Sasuke –sentenció ella, dándose la vuelta y elevándose ligeramente. –Sólo espero que, por lo menos esta vez, aprendas a disfrutar del plano terrenal que se te brinda.  
>- Cállate, Haruno. Sabes que jamás toleré que te inmiscuyeras en todo.<p>

Ella detuvo su marcha ante esa conocida demostración de desprecio. Sus ojos se tornaron grises y, sonriendo tristemente, lo miró.

- Así como lo hice en la vida, estaré siempre para ti. Sólo que, esta vez, me encontrarás más fácilmente. Sólo ve a la tumba de al lado si me necesitas –se despidió ella, guiñándole el ojo.

Su alma, antes luminosa, bajó de intensidad. Sabía que, al igual que en la vida, en la muerte tampoco la apreciaría.


End file.
